


complex

by bbubbleddae



Series: moon and stars; exo ship oneshot series [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/pseuds/bbubbleddae
Summary: minseok hates his height and prefers to do things himself. chanyeol ruins it all the time.





	complex

**Author's Note:**

> requested by someone on wp. it's just more fluff c"":

"I told you, I got it, Yeol."

"You clearly don't."

Minseok lets out a long groan, throwing the box on the counter. He sends Chanyeol a glare and exhales through his nostrils. "I'm perfectly capable—"

Chanyeol lifts a hand to stop Minseok. "I'm aware you are," he says with a cocky smile quirking at the corners of his lips, "but you're struggling, and I'm taller so I can help you."

"I can do it." Minseok's jaw shifts and he shuts his eyes. "Don't worry about me."

Chanyeol sighs, rolling his eyes. He's still smiling, though, as he grabs the box—of which there's bags of coffee beans inside—and reaches to the shelf Minseok was trying to put it on. The taller male smiles proudly to himself, then down at Minseok.

But Minseok isn't impressed.

"Oh, come on, hyung, you could at least thank me for helping you."

Minseok just rolls his eyes and leaves the area. Chanyeol releases a groan. He loves Minseok dearly, truly, but he swears he's never seen someone with such a complex. Minseok is shorter than most guys, and it's the one thing that he's always been insecure about. He doesn't say it, rather he shows it much more through his actions and expressions. Just like a few moments ago, he'll even get slightly angry if someone attempts to help him reach things, or if someone tells him, I'm taller, let me help.

Chanyeol doesn't get why Minseok is so unconfident about it. His height is cute, if anything, really. It makes him cuter than he already is—and Chanyeol being taller than the average—it's probably the cutest thing ever.

He comes out of the storage area, and to the front counter. Minseok takes care of a customer, handing over their coffee and their card, with a friendly smile. The customer leaves after receiving both and Minseok huffs.

"Hyung."

Minseok sets his jaw. "Look, Yeol, I don't want to deal with this right now. Let's just finish work and we'll talk about it later."

"No." Chanyeol shoots.

"What?"

Chanyeol comes closer to Minseok with his arms across his chest. "I still want a thank you, for helping you get the box up where it belongs."

Minseok opens his mouth, but a sound does not escape it. He avoids Chanyeol's eyes.

Chanyeol sighs prolongedly. "I get that you don't like your height and all, but it doesn't hurt to ask for help or give someone—especially your boyfriend—some gratitude for helping."

Minseok just stares at Chanyeol a moment, a bit astonished at the words that just came out of his mouth. Chanyeol walks away next, and wipes off tables in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

It's nothing but tension between them until the café closes. It's unbearable to both of them, however, maybe silence is the best for now.

But eventually, Minseok can't handle it any longer and he stops wiping down one of the blenders. He examines Chanyeol washing the coffee pot, rinsing it, and setting it out on a towel to dry. Though, only for a few mere seconds. He sets the rag on the counter, then walks over to Chanyeol. He puts a hand on the taller's arm gently as the younger finishes drying his hands off.. Chanyeol looks at Minseok with a slightly blank stare, lips pressed in a line.

"Listen," Minseok says first. "I'm sorry. Really, I just..." Minseok rolls his lip into his mouth, trying to find the right words.

Chanyeol's eyes flash worriedly. He simpers, and tilts Minseok's chin up. "Hey, it's okay." He says as he lets his hand fall back down. He smiles wider and allows their hands to twine. "You're not the only one at fault. I was inconsiderate."

Minseok provides a shy smile. "I'm really trying to feel better about it, though."

"I know you are," Chanyeol kisses the center of Minseok's forehead. "What am I here for?" He says jokingly as he pulls away.

Minseok snorts. "To be a tall, asshole of a boyfriend."

"Hey, now, I'm no asshole." Chanyeol pouts his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, you big baby." Minseok says teasingly, pinching Chanyeol's cheek once.

It makes Chanyeol smile, then lean down until their lips touch. The kiss tastes of coffee and whipped cream, and it makes Chanyeol's heart flutter again. Just like every other time they kiss like this. It's only brief, although, sweet.

"I love you and your adorable height, don't hate it so much." Chanyeol whispers when they break, now holding both Minseok's hands.

Minseok grins and nods. "Love you too."


End file.
